On Top
by Akie-chan
Summary: Kaka/Naru. Naruto has lived with Kakashi for as long as he remembers, he cleans and cooks for Kakashi. And Kakashi just wants to show the blond how much he appreciates him. Rated M for Yaoi and Lemon!
1. Chapter 1

**Rated M  
Anime: Naruto Shippuden  
Pairing: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto  
Genre(s): Romance  
Contains: Yaoi (BOYxBOY SEX), Lemons (SEX), Bad Language**

**On Top**

Kakashi watched him from the corner of his eye, watching him as he scrubbed hard at the stain embedded on the crème carpet of their apartment. He heard his teeth clench and a slight growl escaping the gritted bones as he gave up on his mission, his slender frame falling to the carpet alongside the stain.

"Giving up so soon Naruto?" Kakashi asked, a smug smirk stretching his lips as he took another sip from his coffee while he read his favourite novel; Icha Icha Paradise.

"Yes, it's sunk in too deep!" Naruto groaned in frustration as he remained laying on the ground.

"It's not like you to give up so easily on anything." Kakashi replied, his eyes flicking back to the pages of his book.

"I'd like to see you try…" Naruto hissed, sitting up as he removed the yellow rubber gloves on his hands.

Kakashi chuckled, "You know I could do it." He smirked, still fully immersed in his book.

Naruto growled, swivelling his body to the side to look at Kakashi. "Well you get on the floor and do it!"

"No." Kakashi replied quite bluntly, thus causing the blond to storm up to his elder and snatch the orange book from his hands.

"I do everything for you," He hissed. "I clean for you, I cook for you, and I even give you back and foot massages!" He growled, clenching his fists.

Kakashi looked up at the blond towering over him as he lay on the couch. "And I pay for your food, your clothes, your video games and all the other types of junk you ask for. I also pay rent for this apartment every week, so that you have somewhere to live." He added in, giving the blond a sly smirk.

Naruto furrowed his brows, giving Kakashi an angry glare before he threw the book at him and turned away.

"I didn't cook dinner today, sensei" Naruto said, bending over to pick up the bucket, sponge and yellow rubber gloves.

"Well I guess we're not going to eat tonight." Kakashi spoke casually, flicking through the pages of his book.

"No fair!" Naruto whined from the kitchen. "I'm starving… I was hoping you'd order in some food if I told you I made nothing."

Kakashi laughed, sitting up on the couch as he laid the book to his side. "So you thought if you didn't prepared any food that I'd instantly offer to order in some?"

"Yes, I did!" Naruto groaned, returning back into the living room as he plonked himself next to Kakashi on the couch. "I'm really hungry sensei…" Naruto complained, holding his stomach and looking up to give the silver-haired man puppy dog eyes.

"You know those don't work with me anymore, Naruto. At least until you turned 16." Kakashi laughed, ruffling the blonds' already messy head of hair.

"Pleeeaaassse," Naruto begged, leaning in closer to Kakashi as he gripped to his arm.

Kakashi sighed in defeat. "Okay, fine. How does pizza sound?" He smiled.

"Sounds great, sensei!" Naruto grinned in triumphant success. Kakashi chuckled as he looked at the rosy glow on the boy's cheeks.

"_He's grown up_." He thought to himself before he opened his mouth, "_No, I can't..." _he thought as he clamped his lips together again.

"What's wrong sensei… why are you looking at me all weird?" Naruto asked, squinting one eye.

"How come you're still calling me sensei, I haven't taught you since you were 12." Kakashi asked as he stood up and made his way to the main phone.

"Hmmm, I dunno." Naruto hummed, as he lay his back down on the couch. It was warm where Kakashi had been laying, and it smelt like him too; musky and sweet. "I guess I like it." He laughed.

"You like it?" Kakashi laughed, picking up the phone as he dialled the number for the pizza.

"Yeah," Naruto chuckled. "It brings back memories. But you're still kind of like my sensei; you still teach me new things every day." He smiled.

"I guess…" Kakashi smiled too, and began to order the food.

Half an hour of watching whatever was on TV, the doorbell rang. Kakashi got up from where he sat, buzzing the pizza delivery guy in and sitting back down next to Naruto, who leaned on his sensei yet again as soon as he sat down; rapping his arms around his arm, and nuzzling into him.

"The pizza here?" Naruto asked, eyes focused on the TV.

"Yup." Kakashi replied. Looking down at the blond cuddled up to him so comfortably. And he wondered; _would he ever get to express his feelings to him?_

A few moments later, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get that," Naruto mumbled as he got onto his feet heading to the door.

"The money is on the counter in the kitchen."

"I got it." Naruto yelled as he got the money from the kitchen and walking to the front door, revealing an odd looking boy with a bowl-cut.

"Hello! I have your tomato and extra cheesy pizza, ten pounds please!" He grinned.

Naruto smirked, handing over the creased note to the boy. "Thank you!" He ended, handing Naruto the pizza and turning to leave.

"Thanks," Naruto mumbled taking the pizza box over to couch next to Kakashi. "Ahh, that smells so good!"

"Yeah it does," Kakashi smiled, waiting for Naruto to take the first slice.

The sat close to one another on the couch, Naruto nibbling away at pizza watching whatever random show Naruto had it on, Kakashi frowned as he looked down.

After the tragic death of Naruto's parents which left him homeless as a baby, Kakashi promised Jiraiya that as soon as he had a home of his own he'd take in the small boy. And just as he promised, the day he turned 20 and found a suitable living area, Kakashi took Naruto into his home. He had taught Naruto at school as he was a teacher, therefore Kakashi and Naruto already had a strong relationship and it was no trouble when Naruto came to live with him.

But as the years went by and Naruto matured little by little, Kakashi started to notice the true feelings he had for the naughty blond he treat almost like a son; he loved Naruto, more so than he should…

**To be continued?  
A/N: I love KakaNaru. Kakashi is so hot and Naruto's so cute, so why not huh? :)  
Well my idea for the fic was that Kakashi had looked after Naruto for a few years now, and he slowly develops a **_**'crush'**_** on him, should we say… and this **_**crush**_** leads to Kakashi hinting some very naughty ideas at the blond, which then form into a smutty, and smexy chapter of KakaNaru smex? Haha, let me know what you guys think and I'll have the next chapter up!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi had slowly learnt to accept his feelings for Naruto, though living with the blond was difficult.

Walking out of the shower, wrapped in nothing but a towel and his body still dripping _wet_. Finding him in the morning lying across his bed in his snug orange boxers, that fitted perfectly around his butt. Not to mention the one time he had accidently walked in on Naruto masturbating on his bed.

Yes Kakashi found it took a large amount of self-control to live in the same household with Naruto, the boy just seemed to have no shame.

Day to day, the usual events would occur. He'd wake up, stumbling to the bathroom. Practically sleepwalking as he would reach the door handle, swinging open the door to find a gale of warm steam hit him as Naruto would step out. His toned body still wet and slippery from his shower, it was enough to cause Kakashi to pass out due to blood loss.

But unlike many others who would have met the gushing nosebleed fate, Kakashi was not like that, he had an intense amount of self-control built up in him. Yes, he could hold back a blush a nose bleed and **even an erection**.

Kakashi truly was an incredible man.

Kakashi had the day off and was relaxing in the living room like he would normally; a cup of coffee by his side, and the _Icha Icha Paradise_ novel in his hand. He was at ease, Naruto was nowhere to be seen, and he felt he could finally relax.

That was until the a very loud blond stormed through the door.

"Ugh, I hate him! I hate him, I hate him!" He chanted, marching towards his bedroom door.

Kakashi's eyes widened at the sudden disturbance. What was wrong with Naruto? And what on earth was he going on about when he came in yelling, '_I hate him, I hate him!_'?

Kakashi let out a heavy sigh, setting his book down and walking down to hall to Naruto's room.

Naruto was stood by his bedroom window. The window open wide and Naruto's body almost hanging right out of it.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Kakashi asked, a bit confused at the boy's actions as he walked to his side.

"I'm throwing these out." He replied as he continued to shake the cardboard box.

"Throwing, what out?" Kakashi again asked.

"Love letters." Naruto replied.

Kakashi was shocked. Love letters? Why did Naruto have, love letters?

"Who are they from?"

"Oh, just Sasuke-teme down there." the blond answered, giving the box one last hard shake before stepping back.

As Naruto walked away from the window, presumably in search of more things to throw out the window, Kakashi peeped his head round. Looking down at the raven-haired boy who stood 10 storeys below them.

**To be continued…  
A/N: I added another chapter. Sorry it's short, I'm impatient. I am not quite sure whether you like where this is going or not, but I found some of it quite amusing (or maybe it's just me). I like heartbreak in any fic, and to not write about a heartbroken Naruto was too hard to resist. Well maybe he won't be so heartbroken… he does have Kakashi after all… we'll just find out soon won't we… ;) Thank you for all the reviews, maybe we'll see each other again, soon?**


End file.
